Love Score
by reggierock
Summary: In order to score the prince of her dreams, Amu must pretend she's going out with the narcissist king of the school Ikuto Tsukiyomi.
1. You're really cute when you smile

Love score ღ

*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:

In order to score the prince of her dreams, Amu must pretend she's going out with the narcissist king of the school Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

**۵** My very existence is _unknown_ whatsoever. It's like I was a waste of god's creation.

"Everyone get into pairs." Sensei said with that goofy grin on his face.

People went across the room and went to their usual gatherings. Everyone found a pair to work with, everyone, but _me_.

Of course it's basically the fact that I was the only girl sitting at the very back of the classroom. I wasn't exactly the loud type either. I am an anti social person. I prefer to be alone…

"Everyone's in pairs Sensei." The school's drama queen, Utau said slicking back her blonde bangs.

With her strikingly beautiful blonde hair and light plum shaded eyes she was the talk of the whole school. With her legs shifting gracefully on the other and her hands folded onto her lap; her posture was so delicate, so girl like. She was the ideal image of model material.

Sensei, being a careless person he always is. I mean you can tell by the way he dresses. Uncombed carrot colored hair, plain glasses, crooked tie. But anyways, he forgets the very existence of his own student (*COUGH ME) and, goes on with his lesson.

I was finished with my assignment and was bored so I figured I would eaves drop. But, it was the every day kyaas and screams of annoying girls.

"Tadase Kun you are so prince like!" The girls praised him.

He smiled his dazzling, magnificent, radiant smile and talked to everyone.

He wasn't just all that and a bag of chips. He was like the whole party mix. Beautiful blonde hair and drawlingly pink eyes, nice personality, very humble and modest. Specialty at sports and school. He was the dream of every girl.

"Sensei," A hand raised up to be from the school's trooper, Kukai. "I don't get it."

He's obviously well liked from everyone. He's amazing at sports and is quite popular with the ladies. He is implied as a looker since he has an attractive shade of maple brown on his hair and lime colored lime lights in his eyes. But still, he struggles with school work sometimes.

Sensei smiled bedazzled. "Stay after school tomorrow."

Kukai slumped into his chair disappointed. "Okay."

As everyone left I hit the desk head first and closed my eyes. I was too busy beating myself up with pitiful thoughts that I did not notice the bell ringing. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and instantly jerked up striking heads with the person.

I shriek in horror to see the prince. Oh have I struck him at his beautiful head! I cannot look passed this.

"Hey, you're Hinamori right?" He said smiling.

‼ _HE KNOWS MY LAST NAME? :_**O **

Well maybe it's because he's the student president, but whatever what matters is that he called my last name!

I quietly nodded and he beamed with another smile. It was so bright so shiny, I could go blind in a matter of minutes.

"Are you really okay with being alone?"

I nodded once again and gather my books. We heard a rather rude knock on the door and it was none other than the tyrant!

"Off to play with kiddies aren't we princely boy?" The infamous Ikuto Tsukiyomi said leaning against the door.

A finger was lashed out in the direction of Ikuto. "HA-HA-HA-HA You take that back you obstinate fool! I will make you bow BWAHA-HA-HA-HA!" **0_o**

I could not believe what I was witnessing. Was this the real Tadase Hotori?

"Seriously though, I mean its child's taste. She's cute, but she's no fuss to get over her flat body." Ikuto said scanning me up.

I flared pink and even more when Tadase put a hand in front of me. "This divine lady is a high school student. How can you mistake such a pretty maiden?"

"How can you not mistake that chest?" Ikuto added with a smirk. JERK!

I tried to avoid this whole thing by blinking and pressing my shoes together like Dorothy in the Wizard OZ. There's no place like home I repeated in my head. No place like home!

"What is she retarded?" Ikuto examined me.

Before I could flee the scene Nikaidou Sensei came in looking rather apologetically.

"Miss Hinamori, did I mark you absent again?"

I nodded quietly and heard another comment from the egoistical person himself.

"Are you mute too?"

"You thieving fool! She is not mute!" Tadase said staring him down.

Sensei got in between them and smiled. "Come on guys, this isn't the way to act in front of a lady."

It seemed Sensei's words sunk to Tadase. But, Ikuto on the other hand…

"I don't really see one." He chuckled and Tadase striked a missed punch at Ikuto.

Sensei again tried taking the mature role and stepped between them. He shook his head frustrated.

"Mister Tsukiyomi, just what are you visiting me for?"

Ikuto smirked. "I'll be joining your last period of the day."

I sighed. Great, he's going to be in the same class as me. Ughh.

The three of them noticed my presence again and I jolted up alarmed. Sensei smiled apologetically again. "I'm sorry Miss Hinamori, but can you come to tutorials tomorrow? I'll find you a partner."

I froze when I felt an arm slide on my shoulder. "I'll be her partner." Ikuto said licking his lips.

I felt my heart stop beating. WHAT? NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!

"Is that okay Miss Hinamori?" Sensei said looking at me.

And regardless of me knowing, I ran. I ran out the door, out of the school and headed home.

* * *

I woke up tommorow pinching my cheeks. I was hoping that everything wasn't going to go as planned. Ikuto wasn't going to be my partner, and I would come down with an infectious disease so I wouldn't go to school. I flinched when I heard my cell phone ring. I had gotten a text from my friend Yaya.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!_

I rubbed my temples confused. Today was my birthday? I had long forgotten it. I myself, wasn't even aware of my own self.

I quickly got dressed into my uniform and headed downstairs hoping to find a suprise. But nothing...

The front door was already shut since my Dad went to work. My Mom was spoon feeding Ami happily.

I hurried up rushing out the door waiting at the bus stop so I could shed a tear before anyone could find me.

Pretty soon the bus arrived and out came out Yaya strangling me for a hug.

"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TODAY'S YOUR SPECIAL DAY! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD BIRTHDAY! HORRAY HORRAY HORRAY!" She sang to me cheerfully.

I took the time while she was singing to wipe away my tears and play a happy face.

"Thanks Yaya." I brightened up and hugged her back.

We then headed for the bus and went off to school.

"So, what did your parents give you?" Yaya said curiously.

"They said they would go shopping with me later." I lied and laughed.

Yaya seemed to believe me and smiled. "That's great Amu Chan!"

"Yeah great." I replied back with a sader tone.

The whole day I was dreading to head to my last period of the day. I was afraid Ikuto would be there and confront me of why I suddenly retreated. The more I worried the more I forgot about my birthday. But, that didn't matter. Nobody should care. I headed to my last period sighing in relief to see that Ikuto was not there yet.

Sensei took roll as usual by not checking if everyone was there. I don't blame him; who would know if the quiet anti social kid was in the back?

"Okay everyone, now get into your pairs."

I jerked up when he mentioned pairs. I looked around; Ikuto still wasn't here yet. I started to wonder. Did he really think I was a freak? He must hate me now...

I don't know how long I weeped. I was so discouraged that my family and even my own self didn't remember my own birthday. I felt like I was that girl from sixteen candles except worse, at least she got the guy of her dreams.

Beating myself up on the desk; I had not notice the bell rang and most of the class was gone.

"You ran." Said an eerily voice.

I jumped up startled meeting Ikuto's face and quickly retracted myself away. •ิ.•

As I gathered my belongings I was struck with suprise when I saw that Utau, Kukai, and Tadase were there.

"There was a girl back there the whole time?" Utau said studying me.

Kukai rushed over to me and shook my hand with warm grin. "Sup, I'm Kukai."'

I was caught in the moment of how nice he was. Of course it was ruined when I saw Utau menacing me with a glare.

She kicked Kukai out of the way. "You pig! Can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you or touch you!"

"Yeah, well you're not exactly the friendly type either!" Kukai said with electrified eyes.

I blinked my eyes confused. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. First, Tadase has a hidden side. Now, Utau?

"Come on you guys," Tadase said putting a hand on their shoulder. "Behave, this isn't exactly the greatest impression."

"Don't talk like you no everything prince. You're still the small kid that loves vanilla ice cream." Ikuto said butting in.

Tadase drew to Ikuto inflamed. "So what if I like vanilla ice cream? You should bow down while you can bafoon!"

"Oh wow Tadase, you called me a bafoon. I am so hurt." Ikuto said sarcastically.

I couldn't take it anymore. Why was all of the most popular people of the school here with me? And why are they so different then what they seem? My mind was juggling what I was going through. I was going to blow.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I hollered out unaware.

They put a stop to their bickerings and looked to me like I was a UFO.

"Well? Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I miffed angrily.

Ikuto fleered at me laughing. "So you aren't mute! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Why are you laughing?" Tadase said peeved off by Ikuto.

Ikuto still dying of laughter slapped his knees and hunched down. "Because! All this time I thought this girl was mute! Well guess you can't have her Tadase; since there's nothing wrong with her!"

Tadase did the mature thing and ignored Ikuto. He smiled at me. "Sorry Hinamori San, we choose not to show this side to people."

I smiled back. "It's okay, it's actually very interesting. I promise I won't tell."

Everyone gasped as I smiled and I looked to them confused.

"You know, you're really cute when you smile." Kukai said fracturing the silence.

Utau gutted him in the ribs and glared at him. "Pig."

Tadase still seemed suprise to hear me speak. He quickly smiled as we met each other's gaze. "Thank you Hinamori San."

WAS THAT A BLUSH? NO WAY! SOMEONE MUST ACTUALLY CARE FOR ME IN HEAVEN!

I flinched when I saw a deviously grin planted on Ikuto's face.

"Do you want to go out?" He said striking my brain with a question so unthinkable.

"WHAT?" Utau, Kukai, and Tadase screamed.

_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:


	2. Why don't you date me?

Love score ღ

*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:

Chapter 2: 

**۵** His very proposal electrified my brain. I could not receive signals on what was happening here. Ikuto wanted to go out with me? Was he serious? Or was I getting punked by the delinquent?

The casual stare from his face was staring flatly in front of me. Following his stares unraveled bewildered faces of Tadase, Utau, and Kukai.

"U-Uh!" I only mumbled and ran for the door.

Yes, I panicked. Yes, I wasn't aware of it again. I was scared the only thing I could do was flee from the scene without thinking about it!

I reached the front of my house out of breath clutching my tight chest. It's amazing to think a girl that has asthma could run this far without stopping. I twisted the knob, shut the door, and dropped down to my knees to catch my breath.

"Yes, I would like to schedule the shoot at four if it's possible?" My Father came in conversating over the phone.

My breathing seemed to catch his attention causing him to lower the phone from his ear.

"Amu you shouldn't sleep on the ground." He whispered and resumed talking on the phone.

I exhaled sadly. I shouldn't expect anything right? Right after school neither my Father, nor my Mother even remembers my birthday.

Regaining my strength, I stood upwards seeing my Mom coming my way.

"Amu Chan I'm so sorry!" She said pulling me towards her for a hug.

My Mom actually remembered?

"Can you please take Ami to the park for the bash please?" She said ruining ever light of hope I had.

"But," I protested. "I don't know anyone and besides it's my-."

She conjoined our hands together and begged. "Please Amu Chan, maybe you'll meet new people."

The faith I had in them was descending. I was going to give up.

"Sure." I replied dully and my Mother rewarded me with another hug.

As I had little Ami locked safety in my arms. My Mother slid money in my pocket and smiled.

"Have fun!"

The bash was going to be held at the park was only seven minutes away from my house. Trotting through the fall colored leaves wasn't the problem, it was Ami. She was getting grouchy.

"Aw we der yet?" Ami complained rubbing her eyes. She was getting sleepy.

I smoothed out her hair and smiled. "Not yet."

Her mouth was inches from my ear causing it to want to burst. "I don wanna go!"

I winced closing my eyes. "Ami, it'll be fun. You'll love it."

"N-No! I don wanna!" She yelled striking me in the stomach with her kick.

I had accidentally dropped her safely on the grass and dusted myself off the ground. Great, how bad is this day gonna get?

The worse had actually stumbled my way. Ami disappeared in a flash. Panicking I looked over, under, and all around me. I had lost Ami…

I silently panicked, but tried to consume myself with patience. There's nothing here- so Ami must be playing hide and-.

My eyes enlarged to see bright lights, flocks of people, and stands reaching every end of the park. We were already at the Bash.

I couldn't believe it! This was the worst birthday ever! God, are you punishing me because I refused Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

I quickly searched in my pocket to find anything, but found nodda…zip! The little runt had my phone earlier! And wanted to hold my money! Such a toddler schemed these things?

Pacing around the park and squeezing through crowds was my only tactic to find Ami. I was in panic mode. Maybe at any second I would have an anxiety attack. As I made it around the front gate again I was hammered into someone's chest.

MY PRINCE! :O

"H-Hinamori are you Okay?" Tadase glazed pink eyes twinkled.

"Ah-Well I seemed to have lost my little sister." I said still in desperation to find Ami.

His hands grasped my hands causing me to blush. "Then we have to find her as soon as possible.

Oh this was so like him, maybe I had illusions over the previous after school event. He's so Prince like.

Tadase led the way (while holding my left hand the entire time XD) asking people and scavenging for Ami.

"Shoot the ball inside the target for a free prize!" Kukai said spinning a ball and hitting it straight at the dot.

After the player unsuccessfully hit the target Tadase and I decided to ask him if he saw Ami.

"Kukai." Tadase greeted him with a smile.

Rather than looking at his face Kukai had his eyes on both of our hands. He threw Tadase and me a wink. "Sup guys?"

"Oh ha-ha," Tadase said pulling his hand away from me. "We wondered if you happened to see a toddler by any chance."

Kukai tossed the ball thrice in the air. "Now that you mention it, I have and she won the biggest prize."

"WHAT?" I gripped onto his shirt shaking him. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE DID SHE GO? IS SHE OKAY?

Kukai's eyes seemed to rotate around dizzy. "S-She went to the food stand."

"WHICH ONE?" I said still spinning him.

He tapped his head snapping back to reality. "At the burger stand."

"Alright let's go!" I dragged him along with Tadase.

We looked ahead of us to see a gigantic line. "This is just great."

"It's okay Amu Chan." Tadase said placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her."

I noticed the line consisted of mostly guys. I glanced at the very front of the stand to see Utau filing her nails rather than placing orders.

We ran up to Utau breathless.

"U-Utau have you seen a toddler by any chance?" Tadase said panting.

She spread her fingers examining her clear coat polish. "Yeah, she ordered the hugest shake known to man kind."

"WHAT?" I said slamming my hands on the table.

Utau's filer dropped to the ground and she snapped at me. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"Well it involves my sister!"

Kukai put a hand up to separate me and Utau. "Look Utau, quit nagging and tell us where the kid went."

Her eyes glinted and Utau strangled Kukai. "What did you say I was doing?"

"Nothing!" He stammered in a high pitched voice.

She dropped Kukai on the floor and continued to file. "She went over to the main stage."

"Great! Let's go!" I said and dragged Utau along with Tadase and Kukai.

I slowed down when I realized almost all of them were knocked unconscious.

"S-Sorry!" I said loosening my grip and turned my attention towards the stage.

The musician wore shades, a black beanie, and strummed out on the guitar. Lights flickered everywhere and people started to dance.

_No rules no expectations_

_Might as well be an abomination_

_Won't care what anyone thinks_

_Doing my thing that's all I dream_

_If you won't find me then I'll call_

_I'm with you through it all_

_Be myself and I won't fall_

_Through it all WOO!_

_If you won't find me then I'll call_

_I'm with you through it all_

_Be myself and I won't fall_

_Through it all WOO!_

The crowd erupted in cheers and applauses. The singer/musician was great. His music was very inspiring. My heart took it to meaning.

My jaw quickly dropped when I saw the entertainer take of his sunglasses revealing blue luminous eyes; those very same eyes that asked me a heartfelt question yesterday.

"Ikuto kun!" A group of girls cheered as he dashed a smile.

Girl's clinged all over his shoulders, in front of him, and behind him. There was no way I would go out with him.

"Ikuto kun you were so great!" A girl said dazed as he cupped her chin.

"You know how I do babe." He smirked and inched closer for a kiss.

Ikuto was left hanging like an idiot with his lips stretched out. The girl was looking at his shoulder to see AMI!

"I-Ikuto! You have a kid!" She stammered backwards.

"N-No why?" he followed the stares to see Ami clutching onto his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO IS THIS LITTLE RUNT?"

I quickly chimed in taking Ami from his hold. "Sorry, she's mine."

"You…" Ikuto stared at me intensively. "How dare you run and not give me an answer."

I drew back flushing white. "KYAAAA!"

Being my savior at the moment, Ami's head popped in between us and lunged lips towards Ikuto's drawing all of us bemused.

Ami leaped out of his arms and ventured out again. We all looked to Ikuto who omitted a receiving tide of anger.

"That's it I'm gonna get her!" Ikuto said jerking me along with him.

"H-Hey Ikuto, what are we?" I dragged me feet to the ground while he held my hand. I felt uncomfortable; it only felt right when Tadase held it.

Ikuto ignored me and pointed to Ami waving to the both of us. "There she is!"

Of course I had no choice to retaliate him with such manly strength he had. Plus, numbness was spreading throughout my entire arm.

We charged towards Ami who was in front of the Ferris wheel door and fell inside.

I stiffly lifted my head up to see Ikuto's face inches away from mine and quickly scrambled to the seat.

"THE LITTLE RUNT DUCKED!" Ikuto yelled angrily while looking down at Ami.

Ikuto and I looked flabbergasted to Ami waving goodbye from below.

A couple of seconds later, Ikuto exhaled while sitting a few inches beside me.

The whole seat started to creak and wobble a little every time Ikuto moved.

"WAH!" I panicked and held onto his right arm.

He inspected my actions and smirked. "Are you afraid? Do you want me to hold you?"

"N-No!" I cried out.

Teasing me at the moment, Ikuto decided to shake his bottom causing the ride to sway back and forth.

"What if I shake it more? Will you like i-?"

"No I'm scared of heights! When I was little I got stuck in a Ferris wheel!" I shut my eyes clothes and gripped onto his arm tighter.

The silence died a few seconds when Ikuto started to laugh. "PFFFT Who gets stuck in there?"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" My eyebrows tweaked angrily.

Ikuto's hands slid down his face trying to contain the amusement. "Well idiot all you have to do is jump down on a person, or scream loud for the-"

"I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH COURAGE TO BE NOTICED!" I raised my voice and watched his expression change.

"Such a thing like speaking out or showing your true self is a challenge for me. I'm scared that if I show my true self, I won't be liked. I'm not outgoing like you." I said releasing his arm.

I bunched my fist together as I chocked on soft sobs. "I don't live the life I want to. I'm not bold, I'm plain. I'm not tough, I'm weak. I'm not companied, I'm alone! My own family forgot my birthday today!"

My eyes were flooded with tears. Nothing mattered. I should just die while I had the chance. I could jump down…I wouldn't feel the pain no longer.

And then, a hand was placed on top of my head. "Why are you so scared of standing out when you were born to be?"

I looked to him confused. What was he saying?

"Yell scream. Hell, yell your whole heart if you want to," His luminating eyes twinkled.

My head escalated as I was surprised to hear what he was saying.

"Do you wanna know why you didn't get found? Because you won't scream, you won't show that you're noticed! And what's so bad about you anyways idiot?"

I sobbed again taking the negativity. "I-I'm weak."

"You're weak because you don't speak."

The whole feeling was so new to me. It was mind bottling to think such a rebellious person like Ikuto is saying such comforting words.

"Having good intentions lead to a successful way of life right? So throw away all the bad ones." A comforting smile appeared on his face.

I sniffled a little and smiled at him. "T-Thank you Ikuto. You know, you really aren't what you seem."

A dark cloudy atmosphere surrounded Ikuto. His hands were nudging my head. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" I stammered.

"So I was thinking you want to be noticed not just by everyone, but for one special person as well."

My cheeks burned bright red. "U-Uh well,"

"See I'm right. " He chuckled. "So, why don't you date me?"

I backed up into the side of the door. "WHA? THAT QUESTION AGAIN?"

"For Tadase idiot," He said giving me a sign of relief. "And so you will be bold, so you will be strong."

"O-Okay." I agreed.

His eyes seriously gazed upon mine. "But you have to promise me. You _won't_ fall in love with me."

This time, I sneered. "Ha-ha I _can _promise you that!"

His blue eyes glued onto mine darkly. "Why what's wrong with me?"

"Ah nothing!"

_Pretend relationship huh? Sounds pretty good to me. _

*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:*.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.: *.:


End file.
